


Lamb Before the Wolf

by sunlightsmarrow



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightsmarrow/pseuds/sunlightsmarrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your Norse village is burned down and you would have never thought that this God of Mischief was doing you a favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lamb Before the Wolf

You were one of the few allowed to live. The little Norse village had burned to the ground only hours ago and you had refused to kneel to the monster who had killed your family. The monster had come to see you in your cell. He stood as a monument to everything you hated. You considered that maybe those gods were real, but never considered their might, least of all the always-playful God of Mischief.

“That one.” His voice was low and he was tall and strong-looking. He watched you carefully as the guards pulled you out. You had on loose pants tied with a thin rope and a billowing shirt that hid everything. Your face nearly fell into his torso as they roughly dragged you up the steps and down the great hall of the palace. The ornate decorations were lost to your terrified eyes. Surely he would murder you for your insolence. It was only a matter of time.  
They took you to a part of the palace that seemed a little less ornate and you figured that you were being taken to Loki’s chamber. His hips swished in front of you as he led the way with a slow walk. His back was erect and you watched his muscles move as he turned to face your captors.

“I will take her from here.” He dismissed the guards and you fell to the floor. You looked up at him from your hands and knees and his face was nearly unreadable but for a soft look of pity. A quiet “Please” fell from your lips and he narrowed his eyes and crouched down to your level as if you were a small child. 

“Only a bit farther, my dear.” He lifted your chin up and there was a dark look in his eyes that seemed imply that he wanted to eat you alive. He wrapped his arm around your waist with effortless grace and lifted you easily. He pulled you flush against his side and you felt the heat coming from his large body. He smelled musky and it burned in the back of your throat and some part of you wanted to nuzzle in a little closer. He seemed to hear your thoughts and pulled you into him, nearly cutting off your air supply. You closed your eyes momentarily, and the air changed. There was a soft swish and a breeze and you opened your eyes to see a room plated in gold. Deep green sheets covered a fluffly-looking mattress. 

"This is nice," you offered lamely. Loki smirked at you and reached out his hands to you. You backed away, uncertain of what he intended to have happen. You absently felt cold on your side, recalling that just moments ago, the two of you had been in very close proximity. 

"Don't make me chase you," he said softly. "I tend to not appreciate the chase as much as you would imagine. You are not some sport for me. I intend to take you slowly." He stepped forward and caressed your cheek, taking a wispy strand of your hair and tucking it behind your ear. "I am not an evil man, (name). I can play nice. Don't force me to do otherwise."  
You shied from his grasp and he took a step toward you. You led him around as if in a dance and slowly, the anger brimmed in his face and in his stance. He puffed up his chest and pounced. He caught you off balance and you fell to the ground in a heap. He pinned your arms over your head and looked you square in the face. "What a skittish little lamb, so frightened before the wolf. He only wants to savor your tender flesh and caress your virgin wool." He was purring into your ear and his free hand stroked down your hidden frame. "Such a hidden cut is sinful."

A shiver ran down your spine. His words, his famed silver tongue, played in your ears like a sensual symphony. A heat coiled low in your belly and you closed your eyes, wishing it would all go away and you could find a way to fight back. Not so long ago you would have murdered him on the spot for even laying a finger on your head, but his persuasion was too good and your mind was hungry for a first release. 

"Your squirms must confirm the purity of your coat." His lips softly pressed against your neck and his tongue darted out to lick a small circle, teasing the nerves at the surface of the skin. It shot right to your core and you let out a breathy gasp.   
"Sensitive, eh?" You felt his smile on your skin. His hands reached down and tugged on your shirt. Instead of pulling it off, he pulled you up and set you down gently on the bed. "I should be rough with you. I should make you sob and beg me to stop, but you deserve to have this drawn out. Such misbehavior," you raised your thigh to rub between his legs and his breath hitched and he smiled wickedly, "Should be punished torturously."

He pulled your shirt of and his hands explored your bare torso. His calloused fingers stroked over your hard pink mounds and he gave the easiest of twitches. You gasped and he silenced you with a kiss, so soft and gentle, like he was tasting something new. "I'm impressed with Midgard. Thor's conquests were not as lush as you." You felt your cheeks redden and suddenly Loki's hot mouth was teasing your breast. He sucked on a nipple and your back arched, filling his mouth with the cool, supple flesh. You rub your legs together and feel a cool wetness at the top of your thighs. A tickle of fingertips plays with the small bow you tied to keep your trousers up and soon they were down around your knees. He broke contact and tugged them off, running a hand up the outside of your thigh before swirling it over your stomach and delving down to nuzzle into the folds of your sex. 

His breath was hot against you and you squirmed before him. His blue eyes gazed up at you and you saw hi blown pupils and the gentle flush of pink on his skin. He whispered if he could have permission, so odd of him since he took you captive and was making you pleasure him, but perhaps there was something else in those eyes. There was some respect in his bright eyes and they shone with some sort of emotion that took you by surprise. You nodded and he delved in, his tongue lapping gently at your clit. He sucked on the nub and you let out a breathy moan. He buried his nose in your folds and lapped at your vagina, tasting the juices that flowed freely. 

He undid his belt and bent to kiss you. He stripped without breaking contact with you, which was a feat in itself considering what he was wearing. He sucked on your neck and left a light red mark, not entirely marking you, but just enough that you would notice for the next day or so. 

He gave you a questioning look and you glanced down to see his fingers poised right before your entrance. "Need I slow down, maid?" You shook your head and he slowly sank a single, solitary finger into you. He pushed in slowly, and you clenched around him naturally, trying to decipher this new sensation. He thrusted with a single finger and then added a second when you had stretched out enough. You gasped with a sharp pain and his eyes immediately fell back to your face. You wiggled your hips, trying to let him in. You'd abandoned all outside ideas and just wanted him, in whatever way, to soothe the tension inside your belly. 

"Go on," you muttered. He slipped his fingers out and slid in his cock. You cried out and he stopped, only an inch or two of him inside. You panted and clutched the velvet bedsheets, so luxurious in your grasp, and got a good enough grip to let him keep going. You canted your hips downward and he sank in, filling you to the hilt.

"That is the worst of it, my dear." He planted a soft kiss on the valley of your chest and gently began to move. Suddenly, your back arched off the bed and Loki's mouth twisted into a genuine grin. He angled his hips and struck you there again, causing a full-throated moan. Again, and the sensation caused pressure where surely something would climax. You waited, and your eyes snapped to his as his thrusts became more erratic as he tried to pleasure what he knew was best for him. His eyes fell on yours and when he saw how huge your pupils had gotten, leaving just a ring of color around, he drew you up in his strong arms and kissed you hard, hitting the spot of spots and falling over the edge together. He rode the two of you out by kissing you, harshly and full of lust, and then turning softer and more tender. Slowly, the pressure within your vagina vanished and a cold draft swept up your orifice, causing you to close your legs. 

Loki set you back down on the bed an gently kissed your forehead. "Sleep, if you need. You are safe now." Tears pricked at your eyes. Your family came flooding back to you, burning and raped by killers only hours ago.

"Why?" He was warm against you and you found yourself hugged to his waist, one arm over his toned abdomen. 

"To save your blood from being spilled." His voice was serious and you wondered if he was serious. "Such purity as yours was desired by the people of your village, even your own mother and father wished you see you dead in order to please the All-Father."

"But..." He shushed you with a gentle kiss, almost loving. 

"All we'd ever wanted was your virginity," he purred. "I apologize for frightening you." You don't move. "Now please, sleep."  
You wouldn't be able to. Not until you had more questions answered, but you had no desire to test his patience, so you got as close as you could to the lumbering body and hoped for a continually warm embrace.


End file.
